The Far Side
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: In an AU, SG-1 celebrates the end of the Goa'uld war with each other


"The Far Side"  
  
Category: Alternate Universe   
  
Season: Future Season  
  
Rating: PG-13 (little bit of language and drinking)  
  
Summary: In an AU, SG-1 throws a reunion party (you have to see who is married to who!)  
  
Disclaimer: Okay we don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything related to it, MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions does. We're just borrowing their universe for awhile. We also don't mean any infringement on Lionel Richie's "Say you, say me", the Richard Marx / Linda Thompson song Josh Groban sings "To where you are", the Carolyn Leigh / Cy Coleman song "The Best Is Yet To Come" or anything to do with Elvis, we're just borrowing them too. We do however own the Sheila Baldwin and Thora characters and the plotline.   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
6:15 P.M.  
  
"Honey! Hurry up!" Jack O'Neill called from the living room of his home. He turned to make sure that he was okay in a mirror before looking back at the bedroom.   
  
"I am nearly done!" A female voice replied. Jack glanced down at his watch, "*What makes women take so long to get ready?*" he thought. It was hard to believe that it had been exactly a year since the war against the Goa'uld was won. Jack had since retired from the Air Force but remained a civilian consultant for the Stargate program.  
  
"HONEY!" Jack finally called; just then his wife stepped out of the bedroom. Her short blond hair framed her flawless face and her light blue dress framed her slim figure as if it was poured on her.  
  
"Wow..." Jack breathed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
6:35 P.M.  
  
Sam took a moment to slip into her quarters on the Cheyenne Mountain Facility base. She just had to triple check herself in the mirror. She ran her hands across the midsection of her dress, smoothing out any of the wrinkles. She was so happy that Janet and Cassie talked her into buying it. Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around her torso and Sam smiled, her husband nestled his head in the crook of her neck. He inhaled, "Are you in the mirror again?" Sam's smile widened as she turned around to kiss the man that she loved.  
  
"Come on, the party is going to start soon." Sam said taking her husband's hand in hers and leading him out of the room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
6:40 P.M.  
  
Sam walked into the Gateroom with a smile on her face and her husband's hand still in hers. The room wasn't too crowded yet, a few rogue SGC members conjugating over the punch bowl and Daniel Jackson standing in the corner by himself. When he saw Sam he smiled and started over.  
  
"Wow Sam, you look amazing." He said hugging her.  
  
"Watch where you put your hands Danny Boy, Sam's husband might get angry." Jack said from behind Sam.  
  
"Hi Jack." Daniel said.  
  
"What? I don't look amazing too?" Jack asked as Sam turned around.  
  
"You look great Jack." Sam said hugging her former CO.  
  
"So do you Sam. So where is that handsome husband of yours?" Jack asked smiling.  
  
"I'm right here." Sergeant Norman Davis said as he walked over with a drink for Sam in hand.  
  
"Good to see you Normy!" Jack said slapping Norman on the back.  
  
"Good to see you too Jack." Norman smiled as he handed Sam her drink.  
  
"Thanks honey." Sam smiled.  
  
"Honey there you are!" Jack yelled down the hall.  
  
"I apologize but I was delayed by a lieutenant who had a few questions for me." Freya O'Neill said as she joined Jack and the others. "Hello Lieutenant Colonel Carter, Sergeant Davis you both look lovely."  
  
"Hello Freya." Sam said as she hugged Mrs. O'Neill.  
  
"Hi Freya." Daniel said hugging her next.   
  
"Hello Dr. Jackson, you look very handsome tonight." Freya said.  
  
"Thanks." Daniel said. "You look amazing too."  
  
"Okay that's it! If no one is going to say anything about me I'm changing the subject!" Jack said and suddenly got everyone's attention. "So where's Teal'c?"   
  
"I am here O'Neill." Teal'c said walking over to the group.  
  
"Where's the little lady?" Jack asked.  
  
Though Teal'c still didn't understand that figure of speech, he knew whom Jack was talking about. "She refuses to leave her office until she finishes her work."  
  
"I'll go and get her." Sam said excusing herself.  
  
"I will accompany you." Freya said leaving with Sam.  
  
Once the women were out of sight, Jack turned to Teal'c, "So how did the romantic getaway go?"  
  
"Very well, thank you very much for the idea Jack O'Neill." Teal'c said with a slight bow.   
  
Jack smiled, "And how about you Normy? When are you and Sam finally getting away?"  
  
"Honestly I'm not sure. We were all set to go last weekend but an emergency came up here and we ended up delaying the trip." Norman said sipping his drink.  
  
"Don't let Sam pull that on you Normy, I worked with her for eight years and she will put things that make her happy on the back burner if it will help others." Jack said.  
  
"Don't I know it, in the three years we've been married the only real vacation we ever went on was our honeymoon." Norman sighed.  
  
"Well what about the down time that SG-1 gets from time to time?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Well...um...Sam and I...well we can never seem to get out of bed to do anything." Norman said taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Daniel's only reply was his jaw hitting the cold floor with one of his patented Daniel looks, Teal'c raised his eyebrows slightly, indicating that he's been there and done that and Jack chuckled, hitting Norman's arm in a playful punch, "You dog you."   
  
The pair had become increasingly close since Norman and Sam started dating four years earlier. He had become an unofficial member of SG-1, always joining them for drinks at O'Malley's or on fishing trips to Jack's cabin. Sam always seemed to light up a room when she was with Norman, always laughing and smiling, which made Jack happy. He had been worried that whatever feelings they carried for each other would cause her to sacrifice a love that was real with Norman, but thankfully she didn't.  
  
"Do you know what I just realized?" Jack asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" Daniel asked.  
  
"In the eight years we were all a part of SG-1 you had the most love affairs, but now everyone is either married or soon to be married except you." Jack said pointing towards Daniel.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for bringing that up Jack." Daniel grumbled.  
  
Just then Sam and Freya walked back into the room, they were laughing and smiling while dragging Janet Fraiser behind them.  
  
"Here's your wife Teal'c." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"This is much appreciated Lieutenant Colonel Carter, Freya." Teal'c said bowing to each woman.  
  
"You're welcome." Sam replied for the both of them.  
  
"You didn't need to do this, I would have gotten here eventually." Janet said putting her hand around her husband's waist.  
  
"That is exactly it my love. You would have arrived *eventually* while the party has already begun. Jack O'Neill and Freya O'Neill are together, as are Lieutenant Colonel Carter and Sergeant Davis." Teal'c replied.   
  
"So...what? You wanted to show me off?" Janet asked.  
  
"That is precisely it." Teal'c answered smugly and Janet giggled.  
  
Jack studied the couple for a moment before draping his own arm around Freya's petite shoulders. He glanced down at his beautiful wife and all he could think was how lucky he was, the two of them nearly lost their chance at happiness. After everything that had happened four years earlier, Sam and Jack didn't know which way was up, suddenly too aware for their feelings for each other neither knew what to do. So after "the Incident" between Jack and Freya and "the Sparks" between Sam and Norman, both Jack and Sam decided that going their own ways would be most beneficial for everyone. It also let them continue to be friends. And now? Four years later they both were happily married and still happy about their decisions.  
  
"Jack perhaps we should circulate around the room. It is getting quite full." Freya's voice made Jack suddenly snap out of his daydream. He glanced around the Gateroom and noticed she was right it was packed. He looked back at the little group that he was standing with and they all reluctantly agreed to mingle.   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
7:35 P.M.  
  
Sam and Daniel danced around the makeshift dance floor to "The Best Is Yet To Come" while Norman disappeared into the control room. Jack was joking with General Hammond while Freya mingled and Teal'c and Janet conversed over drinks.  
  
Suddenly the Stargate rumbled to life and Norman's voice rang over the P.A. system, "Scheduled incoming wormhole! Scheduled incoming wormhole!"  
  
Everyone stepped back from the Stargate as the Event Horizon flushed out. All eyes watched as two figures emerged from the glowing blue wall.  
  
"Way to make an entrance Jonas!" Jack called from his spot between two Joint Chiefs.  
  
"Hi to you too Jack!" Jonas Quinn called walking down the ramp hand in hand with a beautiful woman. Jack excused himself from his conversation and walked over.  
  
"There's my girl!" Jack smiled as he hugged the woman.  
  
"Hi Jack." She smiled; her chocolate brown eyes glittered, matching her shinning brown hair. Jonas grinned as he watched his fiancée and one of his best friends embrace.  
  
"What took you two so long?" Jack asked.  
  
"That would be my fault, you know me, once I start writing I can't stop myself." She smiled.  
  
Jack smiled too, "Well in that case, you're off the hook."  
  
"She gets off the hook but if it were my fault I would be getting a talking too." Jonas complained.   
  
"Sheila, tell your fiancé not to complain, it's not very becoming." Jack said as he grabbed her hand. "Come on Miss Baldwin, one dance for an old friend."  
  
Sheila nodded as she let Jack pull her away from her green-eyed man. She smiled and Jonas returned it, he pointed towards the punchbowl and she nodded.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
8:00 P.M.  
  
Jonas finally managed to steal his fiancée away from Jack for a dance to Lionel Richie's "Say you, say me" and Josh Groban's "To where you are" before the two sojourned to a small table in a corner of the room, joining Janet and Teal'c. Sam and Norman twirled around the dance floor to an Elvis hit while Jack harassed Daniel.  
  
Freya was getting herself more punch when two lieutenants approached her, "Hello."  
  
"Hi," one of the lieutenants said, "listen we were just wondering...you and Colonel O'Neill..."  
  
"Jack is retired now but I do digress, what is it that you want to know?" Freya asked.  
  
"How do you two stay together? What could you two have in common?" the other lieutenant asked.  
  
"Jack and I have much in common. We both enjoy the Earth sport of hockey and I enjoy fishing." Freya answered as she walked away leaving the lieutenants speechless.  
  
Freya walked over and received a kiss from Jack before he draped his arm across her shoulder. "Hi babe, say can you grab me a drink?"  
  
"Get it yourself Jack." Freya's voice dropped several octaves.   
  
"Oh, hello Anise, how are you? Oh bitchy as ever? Well I could have figured that out." Jack said sarcastically. After four years of marriage he'd gotten used to the fact that his wife's symbiote, which he nicknamed "the worm", wasn't his biggest fan. Anise had grown to like him, a little, but still liked Daniel better.  
  
"Jack I wanted to talk to Dr. Jackson about the runes he found on SG-1's last mission." Anise said flatly.   
  
"Alright, alright I'm leaving." Jack said walking away.   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
8:45 P.M.  
  
Some of the lower ranking officers had already left but SG-1 and their adopted members were just starting to enjoy themselves. Most of them were sober, well at least Teal'c, Jonas and Sheila; Freya had a glass of Champaign and Norman split a beer with Sam. Surprisingly enough, Daniel was closest to being drunk.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at your watch Jack?" Daniel asked as Jack attempted his tenth glance in two minutes.  
  
Moments later a bright beam of light filled the room and Jack jumped out of his chair. The light faded and all eyes were on the four-foot something, gray alien in the middle of the room.  
  
"Thor!" Jack smiled as he ran over to his friend.  
  
"Hello Jack." Thor said slowly, as he normally did. Daniel walked over to stand next to Jack. "Hello Dr. Jackson."  
  
"Hi Thor." Daniel said rather grumpily, spending the evening dateless was beginning to bother him.  
  
"I am sorry we are late," Thor said as he rose his hand to the woman behind him, Daniel followed Thor's hand to find a beautiful young woman standing behind Thor. She had mid-back length curly brown hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes. Thor caught Daniel staring and continued, "This is Thora, Thora this is Jack O'Neill and this is Dr. Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Hello." Thora said nodding to each man.  
  
"Thora's planet was attacked by the Goa'uld when she was a child. Only she survived so I took her in and raised her." Thor said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Thora." Jack said shaking her hand. He glanced over at Daniel, whose mouth was just hanging open. He nudged him and Daniel sputtered.  
  
"Oh...um...hi." Daniel said shaking her hand. That's when he noticed the necklace around her neck. " 'From the heavens comes knowledge.' Your necklace." Daniel said pointing.  
  
"Actually it's 'From the *stars* comes knowledge.'" Thora responded. "It's a common mistake, for someone who isn't actually a part of the culture."   
  
"That makes sense, I was trying to translate a script that we just found and heaven just didn't make sense." Daniel said and Jack rolled his eyes, he was about to go off on one of his tangents.  
  
"Well in that case you may have made other mistakes." Thora said, getting just as excited about Daniel's rocks as Daniel.  
  
"Do you want to come and check? I've got a lab right here on base." Daniel asked sobering up quickly.  
  
"Sure." Thora said as she followed Daniel from the room, the pair chatting about rocks.  
  
"Well we knew that they'd like each other." Jack said smiling, having planned this since the beginning. "What's wrong buddy?" he asked Thor.  
  
"Thora has never left my presence in such a matter before." Thor answered.  
  
"Well buddy, your little girl is all grown up." Jack said resting his hand on Thor's shoulder.  
  
"But O'Neill I did not sire Thora myself." Thor said.  
  
"Well I know that but..." Jack stopped as he watched a smile creep across Thor's face. He was pulling his leg. "So Thor...I figure that since you and Thora will probably be spending a lot more time on Earth we should get you a hobby."  
  
"I have an idea O'Neill." Thor said after a moment of thought.  
  
"Lay it on me buddy." Jack said.  
  
"Would a hobby consist of what you once mentioned as catching bass that grow this large?" Thor asked holding his thin arms out as wide as he could.  
  
"So you do listen to what I say!" Jack beamed.  
  
"I would not go that far O'Neill."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: So what did you think? I really want to do prequels about how everyone in SG-1 hooked up with their mates and maybe a sequel on Jonas and Sheila's wedding but what do you think? Let me know by reviewing! 


End file.
